


Atomically

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Communication Is Like Vaginal Fingering, Confessions, F/F, Fingerfucking, It's Great And These Two Should Have Done It, Smut, brief suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What are you talking about? You never had a problem with my talent before!” Seiko yelled before she even fully knew what she was saying. "You only kept me around to use it!""And you only kept me around to look down on me!" Ruruka yelled back.The world seemed to tilt a little bit. So subtly that you'd have to be in this very moment-- drugged out and fighting with your old best friend in the rubble of a civilization-- to feel it.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Atomically

**Author's Note:**

> y’all i watched this show like years ago and have grieved for these two’s lost potential ever since, ruruka said “i loved you i wanted to be you” and i was never the same. i’ve never written a fic before but ~~i have fingered a girl before~~ these two have lived in my mind for years rent free, they need to get out. they needed to talk :(
> 
> i really wanted to make this as plausible as possible because they should have communicated but its rarely that easy so i tried to imagine what they’d end up saying u_u this takes place after the scene where seiko punches through the glass window but they aren’t intercepted by the others/aren’t separated 
> 
> enjoy me manifesting the scene i wish was canon <3

The both of them were out of breath. Out of energy. They'd been drained of it all during the fight, leaving their bodies gasping for air. It was the only noise in the room, save for the distant collapsing of metals beams somewhere else in the building. 

Jeez… they'd really done a number on the place, huh.

Then again, the past had done a number on their relationship, so it seemed only fitting that the damage had taken a physical outlet now. What was ironic was that it still solved nothing. The only reason they weren't fighting at the moment was because the drugs in Seiko's bloodstream were wearing off and the muscles in Ruruka's legs couldn't run any further.

Seiko scanned the scene in front of her. They sat against opposite walls of the corridor. Seiko couldn't help but note how out of place Ruruka looked; pink and warm toned against a cold backdrop of never-ending grey. She didn't look scared anymore (she rarely ever did, until Seiko upended her pill bottles) she just glared at the other girl. Though, if Seiko didn't know any better, her glare was tainted by something other than anger. If Seiko didn't know any better, she'd say Ruruka looked… sad?

Well, that made no sense.

And maybe it was the confusion that made her speak up, or the bravery that the drugs had given her, or her migraine fraying her patience, or the fact that it seemed as if they're gonna die anyways. Whatever the reason, Seiko spoke.

"Why do you look sad?" she said, though it came out somewhat indignantly.

Ruruka blinked in surprise, looking taken aback. "I'm supposed to look happy after you tried to kill me?" she snapped. The verbal fight they had, prior to the whole chasing-and-trying-to-kill-each-other thing, left her voice less high pitched and more rough. Ruruka sounded exhausted, but not exhausted enough to stop arguing apparently. "Why do  _ you _ look sad? Because you didn't finish the job?" she said.

It was Seiko's turn to be surprised. The accusation unfortunately was not misplaced, but Seiko at least knew it wasn’t true. She also knew the word “sad” wasn’t complex enough to describe what she was feeling after the last few hours and the godforsaken events that’d taken place during. After being on high alert for so long, her body was just focused on feeling exhausted. Did she look sad? She couldn't really feel her face. So what did that say about her current emotional state?

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts before returning Ruruka's glare as best she could.

"I'm not sad? And I wasn't-'' Seiko cut herself off. 

There was no point in denying it, so what was she about to even say?  _ ‘No, I was just fueled by every pent up emotion of hurt and anger and betrayal that I just acted on impulse and blind rage and nothing else. I don't know if I was trying to kill you or kill myself by taking all those steriods.’ _

Ruruka huffed an almost-laugh as if it was punched out of her. "Yeah? You weren't just trying to rip my head off? You didn't just use your brilliantly concocted drugs to jack yourself up and kill me? Of course you have pills for that! There's nothing you can't fucking make. And you just haaad to rub it in my face one last time. How you can do everything that I can't, how you can do literally fucking anything. You just had to remind me before you killed me."

Seiko felt herself go cold with the familiarity of Ruruka’s rapid fire words, venomous as the day they’d ruined each other. But instead of arguing back like she’d done that day, Seiko was so stunned that she thought the aforementioned drugs were starting to mess with her head. She had no idea how to process what Ruruka just said. 

After a stretch of silence, the only thing Seiko could muster up was "...What?"

Rurka-- who had been growing increasingly fidgety during the silence-- kept her lips pressed together tightly. As if she'd said more than she wanted to; like she was trying to glue them shut. Seiko could even see the tension in her neck.

Then Ruruka’s bitter rant belatedly registered in Seiko’s mind, only to confuse her further.

"I wasn't…" Seiko stupidly repeated. Their eye contact hadn't broken since Seiko first spoke and she was finding it increasingly difficult to focus because of it. The pharmacist forced herself to sit upright and finally respond to what Ruruka had said. "I wasn't rubbing it in your face? What are you talking about?" she asked, absolutely baffled. "And I can't do everything-"

This time Ruruka really did laugh, cutting her off with a humorless bark that echoed down the corridors.

"You really must think I'm stupid, then. Don't play humble, little miss genius-scientist." Despite Ruruka’s mocking words, Seiko recognized something else entirely in her tone, because it was something Seiko knew very intimately. Self-deprecation.

And if Seiko was her usual tempered self, she would assess this better before responding to the other girl. But it just so happened that the girl was Ruruka-- her former best friend, the only friend she'd ever had, the girl who's candy made everyone happy, the girl who's smile made everyone happy, the girl who's charm made everyone turn to look at her, the girl who used to look at Seiko with theatrical affection, making Seiko wish it was more than just for show, wish it was just for her, wish it was more than just platonic-- so Seiko barreled forward.

"What are you talking about? You never had a problem with my talent before!” she yelled before she even fully knew what she was saying. "You only kept me around to use it!"

"And you only kept me around to look down on me!" Ruruka yelled back.

Her voice sounded raw now. Seiko noticed tears had started to prickle in her eyes too. Ruruka didn't even bother wiping them away, still somehow attempting to glare at Seiko.

Another silence fell upon them, and it was as brittle as it was thick. Ruruka was the one to break it this time, sounding smaller than Seiko had ever heard her.

"Why else would you keep me around?"

The world seemed to tilt a little bit. So subtly that you'd have to be in this very moment-- drugged out and fighting with your old best friend in the rubble of a civilization-- to feel it. Seiko realized that it was a genuine question. It tried to disguise itself as another insult or accusation, but it sounded too vulnerable. The girl who asked it looked too vulnerable. Her usual defenses torn down, if only for a moment. 

Seiko opened her mouth to ask for clarification but Ruruka saved them the trouble, seemingly at her limit; seemingly at her breaking point.

"Why else would you keep me around when my stupid talent is nothing like your's? Why would you, someone who can make literal  _ cures _ for  _ sicknesses _ , stick around someone like me? Not only was my talent a fucking joke, but I was awful to you. Why else would you keep me around?" Ruruka’s voice faltered on the last sentence and she broke the eye contact-- that'd been burning through the both of them-- to wipe her tears away on her sleeve.

She must've steeled her emotions while doing so, because she sounded angry again when she said, "Just admit that it was to look down on me."

Seiko, on the other hand, was suddenly too tired to act angry anymore. Her ears were still ringing. She didn't know how to make sense of what Ruruka was saying. She had the urge to study Ruruka's face more closely, but they were too far away from each other. 

She had some trouble getting her voice to work again. "You were my only friend." she said.

Ruruka's brow furrowed, and her glare was beginning to border on a pout. "You could have made other genius friends."

The thought had crossed Seiko's mind before. With all the characters their school admitted, it wasn't hard to find interesting peers to interact with. And they interacted with her. She could have busied herself with a person that wasn't Ruruka. It was her social anxiety and her shyness that kept her from doing so though. It was her shyness that kept her saying 'yes' to Ruruka's smile. Her pleading eyes. Her affectionate hands. Her hopeful voice. Her bright, bright smile. Seiko knew the girl in front of her had a point. She'd used Seiko's talent and generosity. Seiko could have-- no,  _ should _ have cut her off and met someone else. Anyone else. She could have had other friends back then.

_ But I wanted you _ , she thought.

Ruruka's blue eyes widened, and Seiko realized that she'd echoed her thoughts out loud.

The pink haired girl blinked, and then seemed to go through a plethora of emotions in the span of two seconds. Shock quickly gave way to a broken, remorseful expression that looked like it threatened to tear its owner apart. But before Seiko could really see it, it was replaced by angry confusion. And then that shifted into something Seiko couldn't even name, before Ruruka finally trained her eyes back onto Seiko's. 

"You're lyi…" her voice cracked and Seiko wondered if this is what it felt like to be the character in a Greek tragedy or a shitty soap opera. "Tell me you're lying."

The look on her face was hard to decipher. It would have been a full-on glare if her bottom lip wasn’t trembling. If Seiko was closer, she’d definitely be able to read the other girl's expression better.

She leaned forward and her joints objected vehemently. She probably looked like a robot that hasn't been oiled in forever, her movements stuttering. Nonetheless, her intended direction was clear and Ruruka's eyes widened again when she realized that direction was towards  _ her _ . Seiko wouldn't have blamed her if she’d flinched, recoiled, or tried to run away again, considering what transpired an hour before. But Ruruka didn't do any of those things. She didn't look scared anymore. They weren't fighting to the death anymore.

For the first time in years, they weren't fighting.

The concept of that was really too much to dwell on, so Seiko kept moving. Her head was fucking pounding, and her veins were probably collapsing. Her teeth still tasted like metal and the hand she hadn't had enough supplies to clean was still full of glass dust probably. Nevertheless, she shifted forward again, towards the girl who didn't look much better herself. Ruruka's jacket had been discarded and her pink top was torn up in random holes. The color was dirt-stained beyond repair and one of her shoe bottom's was ripped. Seiko dragged herself forward-- one shattered human to another-- until they were sitting face to face.

Now directly in front of Ruruka, Seiko studied her expression. The tension in her jaw, the stress around her mouth, the uncertainty in her wide eyes… 

"I'm not lying…" Seiko said quietly, continuing the conversation. Because they were talking. The topic of Seiko's accidental confession wasn't an ideal one, but it was still something. "I… thought you knew it already."

Ruruka took a second to catch up, which was a novelty in and of itself, seeing her flustered. "No, I thought that," she paused a moment to think, "you just didn't want to lose a friend. Being afraid of losing someone is different than wanting them."

Damn her. Now it was Seiko's turn to be flustered. "Well, when you put… don't- don't put it like that-"

"Did you mean it?"

Ruruka's eyes bore into her own. Seiko felt both uneasy to be under the direct weight of them, and grateful that she’d moved closer. If she hadn't, Ruruka would've appeared to have just been glaring again. But up close, Seiko was able to see that the girl in front of her was vulnerable once more. 

They weren't fighting anymore (Seiko kept reminding herself, with something that felt pitifully like hope.) They were talking. About things that should have been talked about a long time ago.

The pharmacist drew in a deep breath and made a couple false starts before finally speaking. "I wanted… you to stay. Yeah, I wanted a friend, but not just any friend. I knew you used me, but I let it happen 'cause I wanted you to like me."

_ I wanted you to love me, _ her mind whispered deliriously.

Delirious indeed, she rambled on. "I just wanted you to keep looking at me… the way you did. It made no sense to me. When- when everyone was always looking at you, and you could have spent more time with them. Like, you could have just taken my medicine and spent time with other people. You made them- you made people smile but you kept- me. You kept hanging around me, I mean, way more than you had to."

_ Jesus Christ, it sounds even more naive saying it out loud _ , Seiko thought to herself before shaking her head. "I know it was wishful thinking. You used me and I always wanted to confront you about it, ask you why. But I never did because I-" 

Her voice had gotten even more scratchy, so she swallowed and forced herself to continue as if any of what she'd said made any fucking sense.

"I just wanted you."

Ruruka made some sort of sound that would have gone unheard if they weren't so close. The weight of Seiko's words was enough to make the air around them go stagnant, save for the dust that floated up from the debris. The concrete floor had been smashed to bits-- which was worrisome since it is  _ not  _ the ground floor-- chunks of it sticking up at odd angles. They literally sat in the wreckage of a world. Of themselves. And after another eternity, Ruruka spoke.

"I wanted to be you." she confessed into the space between them. "I loved you."

And Seiko felt what was left of the world officially crumble, starting in her stomach. She searched Ruruka’s face for insincerity only to see her own emotions reflected back at her. Ruruka looked as flayed open as how Seiko felt.

With that realization hitting her, she felt like she was dreaming. She felt like she could cry, or shout, or jump off a building, or run a marathon, or die right here happily. Seiko felt like she could pass out. And maybe that was what they were doing. They were both fainting, collapsing, falling into each other. Seiko didn't remember moving or seeing Ruruka move, only seeing the tremble of her lips, before they met her own.

It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a collision. Seiko reckoned a car crash and an airbag would've knocked the breath out of her less than kissing Ruruka Andoh. Their lips remained pressed against each other like a statement they were trying to hammer in-- trying to convince themselves that it was real. And then Ruruka was moving, and Seiko was set alight from the inside.

There were so many things she should say.

“ _ I loved you, _ ” Ruraka had said. And Seiko could probably weep if she let herself think about it. If she let herself think it was true, and that they could have been saved from the purgatory that’d been the last few years of their lives. If she thought about the nights she’d spent thinking she was a disgusting fool with an unrequited hole in her chest, and how it would forever rest there.

But she’d also cry if she let herself have hope, only to have it snuffed out again by the things that didn’t add up. Because how did the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve keep  _ that _ a secret? In the back of her mind, Seiko was still trying to understand how she ever saw her talent useless. Though if she took into account the  _ 'I wanted to be you' _ thing and her insistence that Seiko eat one of her candies, Ruruka’s insecurities could almost start to piece together. Maybe she hadn’t worn everything on her sleeve after all. But that still didn’t excuse the way she’d treated Seiko back then. She should have  _ talked to  _ her. They should have talked.

They should  _ be  _ talking. But with Ruruka’s mouth sealed against hers, Seiko couldn’t bring herself to care.

Maybe it was the drugs that made Seiko continue forward blindly. That or her headache pushing rational thought aside. Or the way Ruruka looked at her, or the things they'd said and the confessions they bared, or the fact they could die, or the bravery of all those things combined. She kissed the girl she had dreamed of kissing for years.

Ruruka pulled back a fraction of a centimeter before kissing her again. And again. And again. Seiko ignored the splitting migraine and weary limbs in favor of kissing her back just as feverishly. Ruruka kissed Seiko as if she'd dreamt of it for years too.

At the mere thought, a sigh escaped her without her consent. A quiet noise of pathetic infatuation and weakness that Ruruka definitely heard. Seiko decided she’d finally gone insane when, instead of pulling away and wallowing in embarrassment, she let herself get lost in the pipe dream.

Had Ruruka spent their sleepovers wishing they were huddled closer? Had Ruruka stared when she knew the other wasn't looking? Had Ruruka ached whenever they broke apart from a hug? Had Ruruka cried until she could cry no more the day they'd fought, for reasons other than getting expelled? Had she cried like she lost a piece of herself?

If Seiko was to go by Ruruka's responding satisfied hum and by every frantic press of Ruruka's lips against her own, she could almost think 'yes'.

Cognitive thought still eluded her, but she allowed Ruruka's words to play back in her head; an indulgent broken record of  _ I loved you I loved I loved you _ , and Seiko deepened the kiss with every repeat. It was… she was spurred on by disbelief mostly and her hands gripped onto Ruruka's waist, because she could barely believe that this was reality. Though the girl under her hands felt solid, and warm, and she was shaking slightly.

In turn, Ruruka's hands clung onto Seiko's jacket. Seiko tightened her hold on Ruruka's sides, lest she lose this girl again. The thought was too much to bear and, in a moment of vengeful spite towards it, Seiko bit Ruruka's bottom lip. Her shuddering breath was a good sign however. She leaned into Seiko's space even more than she already was and,  _ God _ , she was kneeling above Seiko's lap. Above her thighs. 

They must've looked… some kind of way. Two broken and battered human beings, tangled up so closely that they might have even looked like a whole.

It felt sudden, but in hindsight it probably wasn't, not at all. Others might've called it destructive, but maybe it was the least destructive thing they could have ever done to each other. For fuck's sake, they were in a building that was crumbling to the ground with most of the debris in their vicinity likely  _ caused _ by them-- the carnage of what they'd done to each other in a physical rendition. Now their nuclear feelings were finally being expressed in other physical ways.

They were a nuclear collision alright. A jumble of atoms; too polar to separate from each other, and too agitated to remain still.

So they didn't sit still. Seiko turned and sat herself against the wall Ruruka had previously leaned on, keeping said girl above her lap while doing so. All the while, Ruruka kissed her lips, her chin, her cheek, and moved even closer somehow. In the cold grey rubble of the building, the girl felt like a bonfire. Seiko felt her face flush with heat as their bodies moved against each other.

When they broke for air and Seiko took the opportunity to look at just how close they really were. The white thigh-high socks Ruruka wore were situated right above Seiko's grey tights. The stark difference between the two of them brash as ever now that Ruruka straddled her. (Seiko found that equal parts poetic and hot.)

Ruruka was still catching breath while her head dangled above Seiko's right shoulder, so Seiko leaned up to kiss her neck. Ruruka crumpled a little more, letting out a small sound that set Seiko aflame from the inside with both energy and-- God--  _ desire _ . Her one hand was clenched against Ruruka's lower back, the other gripped tightly onto her thigh. Ruruka's breathing got more and more ragged as Seiko’s mouth pressed against her skin. 

The sound of her panting made Seiko's hands again scramble for purchase, resting on Ruruka's thighs, dangerously close to her yellow shorts, the ones that fit her ass unfairly well. She gently scraped her teeth on the side of Ruruka's throat, the underside of her jaw, the space behind her ear, and felt the rest of her body squirm because of it. She also felt Ruruka's legs twitch apart subtly.

Seiko pulled back from mouthing at Ruruka's neck to look at the girl. She could feel the heat radiating off of her. Ruruka's face was flushed as ever, her chest heaved faintly and her eyelids drooped. Seiko lifted her clean/bandaged hand off of Ruruka's hip, and rested it on the front of her thigh. She met Ruruka’s eyes, asking for permission. 

There are those who might have called it heinous, or ruinous. Or it could have been the least baneful thing they've ever done. Either way, Seiko's body craved it.

Ruruka held her gaze for five seconds, though it felt like hours, before she let her eyes fall shut and nodded.

Seiko's brain stuttered in processing the 'go-ahead', so it wasn't until she saw Ruruka flush red from the concession that her body caught up with the program. The tension amidst them felt like a furnace as she inched her right hand closer to the space between Ruruka's legs.

When Seiko's hand dipped under her shorts she was already… wow… yep. Seiko's hand pressed further, past the wet cloth of her underwear, and Ruruka's chest hiccuped minutely before she buried her face into the other girl's shoulder completely. The space between her thighs was already incredibly slick as Seiko felt around. And in her peripheral vision, Ruruka's legs started to tremble just a little bit.

Ruruka  _ whimpered _ as Seiko fingers slid effortlessly across the sensitive skin. Seiko watched her thighs fidget, watched the muscles in them clench and unclench, as if she was fighting the urge to grind forward on Seiko's hand.

Seiko felt drunk as she collected the wetness on her fingers and used it to glide over the other girl's clit. Ruruka outright moaned, and Seiko felt her own body pulse hot. Seiko would give anything to see the girl’s face, judging by her uneven breathing, it had to have been scrunched up in a sinfully cute way. She’d give anything to see Ruruka fall apart as she circled her hand and felt the girl's body twist with it. Just when Ruruka seemed to have gained some composure, Seiko switched up her motions and reached a little further down, right outside of paradise. She selfishly revelled in Ruruka’s responding gasps.

As Seiko rubbed back and forth, she was in awe at how perfect the female body worked. The logistics were… just downright hot. Ruruka's body was wet because it was preparing to… because it wanted to be fucked. 

In a spur of motion, Seiko placed her free hand on Ruruka's chest to push her face-- brow furrowed, slack jawed, and beet red-- out of hiding. Seiko then kissed her, hard, before pulling back just as quickly. For the second time that night, she asked for permission with nothing but a look. If possible, the other girl's skin became an even deeper shade of red, and for the second time that night, Ruruka said "yes".

Wide-eyed and trusting, Ruruka looked as beautiful as ever. In the past, they weren't strangers to being up close with each other before. Ruruka was ever the affectionate one, surprising Seiko with embraces and physicality. But this time, Seiko was the instigator. Maybe that turned Ruruka on as much as it turned Seiko on to see Ruruka submissive.

Seiko doesn't think she's ever been this horny in her life.

She slid her middle finger into Ruruka slowly, and the other girl's breathing stopped completely for a second. When Seiko began to move inside-- making sure to curl her digit slightly, putting slight pressure against the inner walls-- Ruruka gasped for air. She then bit her lips, eyes squeezed shut, and Seiko felt the sudden desire to fuck any remaing control she had over her facial expressions out of her. With this in mind, she increased the pace.

The rhythm of Ruruka's panting mirrored the rhythm of Seiko's thrusting, and the fact that that was the direct cause of the former had Seiko reeling. She began to mouth at Ruruka's throat again, intent on bruising the perfect skin. In response, Ruruka let out a shaky exhale, adorable in its frailness.

Seiko concentrated on dragging her finger against her walls, hoping that the sensation was the same for Ruruka as when Seiko did this to herself. Judging by the delicate swivel of the girl's hips, it must've been. The gasping and the blush creeping down to her shoulders were also pleasant signs. Seiko felt dizzy with them; being the  _ cause _ of them.

Seiko added a second finger and that's when Ruruka's voice began to hitch on every thrust; little  _ ah, ah ah's _ escaping on the tail end of each breath. After a moment of adjustment Seiko could feel Ruruka's hips shudder and push downward, meeting her fingers as they pumped in and out, in and out. Her former best friend was fucking herself on her fingers. 

Wetness pooled between her own legs. Especially as Ruruka's body moved in an increasingly desperate fashion. Seiko actually bit down on Ruruka's neck and the girl whimpered. An intoxicatingly  _ weak  _ sounding noise followed by many more, each punctuated by the rocking of Seiko's fingers inside of her.

Seiko angled a little deeper, and that seemed to be Ruruka's undoing. Louder moans spilled from her bitten lips and her twitching became more erratic. Seiko had tried to keep the rhythm of her fingers steady, but who was she to deny the girl riding them? She was chasing her breaking point and Seiko was more than happy to break her. She angled her thumb so that it'd move against her clit with every thrust and Ruruka writhed. Her entire body twisted and moved rather than just her hips, her back arching in ecstasy. It was fucking beautiful. Seiko watched Ruruka's thighs jerk towards each other sharply and suddenly, before she let out a pathetic, broken moan. The noise ended on a gasp, and she all but crumbled forward onto Seiko.

They remained that way-- Ruruka attempting to catch her breath, and Seiko's fingers still inside her dripping entrance-- for who knows how long. It wasn't until Ruruka inhaled somewhat sharply and weakly patted Seiko's arm that she pulled out. 

Ruruka quietly let one last whine slip past her lips before she snapped up her gaze back to Seiko's. 

Before Seiko could even entertain the thought of what to say next Ruruka moved her so that she was laying down, and Seiko let her. She let Ruruka pin her against the concrete and, underneath the goddess-like image of her, she also let rational thought be damned.

Seiko was suddenly keenly aware of her own body. She was sweating as fuck ton. Ruruka must have read her mind because she pushed Seiko's leather jacket off her shoulders. Another thing she'd become aware of was the need to be touched in very certain areas, and the way said areas screamed for attention.

One look in the eye's of the girl above Seiko had her body thrumming with the adrenaline-pumping notion that Ruruka was about to do just that.

She nodded her affirmation-- definitely looking overeager but there was sorely no chance of hiding it-- and Ruruka unzipped her leather skirt, then pushed past her underwear with the same headstrong defiance she'd always had. She situated herself on all fours above Seiko, and pressed a kiss hard against her lips, so intention-filled that Seiko felt nothing but warmth despite the cold ground she laid on.

Despite her previous defiance, Ruruka's fingers were gentler, however, when they pressed against Seiko. She fucking shivered, letting her eyes shut, as Ruruka dipped down against the wettest part of her, and moved back up, and then slid back down again. Her fingers slowly-- fucking  _ teasingly _ damn it _ - _ \- moved along the sensitive sides of her.

And they felt so fucking good. Almost too good to be true. Maybe she'd hit her head really hard on the scaffolding. Or maybe she didn't stick the landing on one of her maneuvers. Maybe she was unconscious on the cold ground somewhere. Or maybe the killer had gotten to her and this was a near-death hallucination. It felt heavenly to be a near-death experience.

Pressure against her clit pulled Seiko right out of her thoughts as swiftly as they pulled a whine right out of her throat. She quickly brought her arm up to muffle herself but Ruruka seemed hell bent on pulling more embarrassing noises out of her.

Ruruka seemed to only be getting started. The thought thrilled Seiko to death.

Her fingers were so torturously steady, not too slow but not fast at all. The rhythm so  _ purposeful _ . It felt… Jesus fucking Christ, it felt reverent. If Seiko didn't know any better she'd say she could feel Ruruka's eye's boring a hole in her. She dared to let her eyes flutter open and caught a glance of those eyes locked onto her face. Pools of aqua staring in rapt attention. Seiko felt herself burn even hotter, figuratively and fucking literally. The knowledge that she was being watched so intently threatened to melt her, even after she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her shaking hands grabbed tightly onto Ruruka’s shoulders because every single smooth slide sent delicate yet potent sparks through her body. Ruruka's fingers circled her clit, teased around her entrance, traced the sides of it, applied heavy pressure before feather light touches, and simply played with her like putty in her hands. Seiko laid there and basked in it.

She couldn't keep from rutting her hips forward desperately, and when she wasn't groaning in rapute, she was synchronically panting with Ruruka. The other girl's hot breath fanned over her own face, the close proximity of them also threatening to bring on her orgasm. She felt it coming the way you feel a freight train roaring towards you.

Ruruka seemed to be reading Seiko like an open goddamn book for how well she took her apart. Seiko had always known Ruruka was a genius in more areas than just her talent. Not only is candy making as much of a science as well… science, but she was also socially intelligent. She could read and respond to people with a keen cleverness that Seiko never had. That being said, the knowledge that Ruruka was insecure about how Seiko saw her makes Seiko want to kiss the girl breathless and make her come all over again. But-- that brings Seiko back to her point-- she can’t, because of Ruruka’s expert fingers. With Ruruka touching all the right places, she can’t do much of anything besides curl her toes and thrash her head against the ground in a futile attempt to hide her face. Ruruka is a genius in the way she noticed Seiko’s breath stuttering when her clit was between Ruruka’s middle and ring finger. Not to mention the path Ruruka ran from her clit down to tease her entrance. She’s an evil genius in the way she repeated all of these things and more, Seiko shaking like a branch beneath her. Distantly, like an out of body experience, she was aware of her moans rising in pitch and volume, in spite of her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

As Ruruka picked up the speed, Seiko knew she was about to fall off the edge. She climbed and climbed, and Ruruka's wicked hands led her right to the peak. They carried her there with the intention of pushing her off the cliff face. Seiko couldn’t have asked for any better way to go out. Despite the fact Ruruka hadn’t even penetrated her, she felt like she was fucked dizzy. Maybe that was what love did to you. 

“ _ I loved you, _ ” Ruraka had said. As Seiko’s sanity completely and utterly left her, her brain yelled back  _ I loved you too, God, I love you,  _ fuck _ , fuck, fuck _ , and then she was gone.

Her back bowed off the ground as she came. Limbs spasming, she was dimly aware of Ruruka planting kisses all over her neck, and her body twitched even more with the added attention. Gasping like a hanged man, her chest heaved in oxygen and her hand flew down to still Ruruka's, vice gripped onto the other girl's wrist.

As she came down from the high, she grieved for her poor veins. The amount of strenuous activity Seiko had put them through tonight surely gave them the right to collapse.

But they didn't, miraculously. She was still breathing. Ruruka was too. She and her were both alive, together in this moment. The universe that bloodily severed them apart and placed them back together as gently as the merging of two stars.

She sighed, with an iota of finality. Ruruka withdrew her hand but didn’t move away in any other sense. Seiko didn’t open her eyes but she knew Ruruka was staring at her face once again. The intimacy of it felt like salvation as it did damnation. Though the timeline of her life was more likely than ever about to end, Seiko felt more alive than ever.

What Seiko also felt was sweaty. Despite not having her jacket Seiko felt so impossibly warm. If she wasn't already lying against the floor, she surely would have collapsed.

As if in tune with Seiko, Ruruka let her arms give out, and landed on top of her. Once again they were flush against each other and Seiko thought, arrogantly, that that's how it should be. Universe be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my comfort ship what does that say about my experience with women lmfao  
> seiko was one of my favorite characters but instagram user @mochiakiii has much more in depth ruruka character studies that amend the way the writers handled her character
> 
> oh yeah nothing against izayoi, sorry for omitting you my man i’ll possibly write another fic that includes him for aalllll the character/relationship depth, but for now, Pussy 
> 
> anyways have a good night, kiss girls, tell those u love that you love them, drink water


End file.
